Class
Fighter Bonus: +2 Strength, +1 Constitution Abilities Every level you may take one additional feat that is listed as a Fighter Feat FF. Bard Bonus: +2 Charisma, +1 Wisdom Encounter Ability Inspiring Song 1d20 against CHA 1 Local You inspire your allies with song, increasing their AC break roll by 2 for their next turn. Hymn of Aelúnei 1d20 against CHA 3 Metres You sing a soothing hymn of Aelúnei to an ally, healing them for 2d6. Rallying cry 1d20 against CHA 4 Local You let out a rallying cry to your allies, invigorating them with inner strength, removing any intimidation or charm effects. Daily Ability Banshee wail 1d20 + (CHA/2) vs. STR 2 Local You let out a harrowing wail, intimidating all enemy's who can hear it, forcing them to flee in terror for their next turn. If failed, everyone must roll a 1d20 against the bard's CHA to resist the wail, else they are intimidated and miss their next turn. Jorin's Hour 1d20 against WIS 5 Local You raise a toast and sing to the name of Jorin, charming all enemies who can hear it in to not attacking for 1d4 rounds. If failed, everyone for one turn is charmed and cannot attack. Rogue Bonus: +2 Dexterity, +1 Intelligence Encounter Ability Kick 1d20 + (DEX/2) vs. STR 1 distance You drive your heel forward and kick your target in the chest, knocking them down and causing them to miss their next turn. Fleet of Foot 1d20 against DEX 3 Self You gain momentum whilst running, increasing you overall moving speed by 2d3 metres for your next movement phase. Crippling poison 1d20 + (DEX/2) vs. AC 4 distance You strike in to your enemy's flesh with a crippling poison dealing 1d6 damage and causing their muscles to seize, stopping them from moving from their current position for 1d3 turns. Daily Ability Flurry 1d20 + (DEX/2) vs. AC 2 distance You strike with a flurry of 2d3 attacks, with the damage of each successing attack being reduced by 2 until the attacks end or the damage is reduced to 0. If failed, you strike twice but become fatigued and must skip your next movement phase. Smoke bomb 1d20 against INT 5 Local You drop a smoke bomb, filling the surrounding area in thick smoke. Whilst in this smoke all Search checks will automatically fail, and any physical checks receive -1d10 to their roll. Stealth checks receive a bonus of +1d10. If failed, the smoke bomb ignites and blinds everyone who is in visible sight of it for 1d2 turns. Mage Bonus: +2 Constitution, +1 Charisma Encounter Ability Seal wounds 1d20 against CON 1 distance You lay your hands on the open wounds of yourself or an ally and burn them to seal the flesh. Heals 1d6 health and stops bleed outs until the end of the encounter. Cold snap 1d20 + (CON/2) vs. AC 3 distance You grab the armour of an enemy and sap the thermal energy out of it, freezing the metal and reducing its armour value to 1/2th for 1d3 rounds. Draining presence 1d20 against CON 4 Local The local environment is drained of energy, lowering the local temperature and reducing movement for everyone in the local environment (including the Mage) to one metre per round. Daily Ability Fiery barrage 1d20 + (CON/2) vs. AC 2 metres distance You ignite the oxygen in the air, sending a flaming ball towards your enemy dealing 2d8 damage. If failed, the oxygen around you is ignited entirely and everyone in 10 metres receives 1d8 damage. Vision 1d20 against CHA 5 Self You receive a vision of the near future, increasing your parry, acrobatics, and stealth skills by 2d6 for 1d3 rounds. If failed, your skills increase by 1d4 for 1d2 rounds but you are unable to use any mental skills during those rounds.